Phantom Stallion: Wild Fire
by xxsilent.thunderxx
Summary: There's a new stallion at the Kenworthy's ranch. Sam and Jake aren't getting along as usual, meanwhile Sam wears she sees the Phantom. Is she imagining it? What will happen when she decides that everything is worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Wild Fire

Phantom Stallion: Wild Fire

Chapter One: Meeting Wildfire

Brrrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrring.

What a horrible way to be woken up on a Saturday morning Samantha Forster thought as she rolled over on her back in bed. She lay awake looking up at her ceiling a moment before realizing her Dad and Gram probably wouldn't let her sleep much longer anyways.

"Sam, you awake?" Gram called up the stairs. "Phone's for you!"

Sam groaned as she pulled the covers off and put her feet on the floor.

"Coming!" She called back down to Gram before slipping on some jeans and a new T-Shirt.

She opened her door and stepped sleepily down the stairs to the kitchen where the phone was. On any other day she would have hated talking in the kitchen were everyone could hear her, but today she was too tired to care.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver while trying to keep from yawning.

"Hey Sam!" Her best friend Jennifer Kenworthy exclaimed.

"How can you be so perky this early in the morning?" Sam asked her friend.

"Simple," Jen replied and even though Sam couldn't see her friend she knew she had an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"What?" Sam asked. "Come on, I'm too tired to guess," She added yawning.

"Oh you won't be too tired when you see the gorgeous new palomino my dad just brought home!"

Sam's eyes widened. "You guys got a new palomino stallion for Fire and Ice? That's great! Jen I'm so happy for you!" Sam exclaimed.

"So are you coming over or not?" Jen asked eagerly.

"Yeah, give me a bit so I can grab something to eat rather than have Gram bite my head off," Sam said hoping Gram wasn't listening, but since she was in the kitchen, she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later Sam had had a quick breakfast, unsuccessfully tried to avoid Gram's reply to her comment, and finally saddled Ace.

Now she was riding across beautiful open Nevada range between her family's Ranch and Jen's.

She sighed, enjoying the calm, cool morning knowing it would get much hotter out later.

Ace whinnied, breaking Sam out of her trance.

"You're right boy, no time to waste, let's go!" Sam said patting Ace on the neck before sending him into a gallop.

They covered countless miles effortlessly. Sam smiled at remember how this morning she thought today was going to be a bad day. Now she knew that no day that she had off of school, and got to spend with horse, could ever be called a bad day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Immediately when Sam arrived at Jen's house she noticed two things. One was Jen, standing nest to the round pen, waving her arms frantically as if Sam wouldn't have noticed her otherwise, and two was the magnificent honey-colored palomino stallion that was in the round pen.

It stood, eyes fixed on something in the distance and then suddenly raised it's front hooves in a rear, pawing at the sky.

Sam stopped Ace right where he was, surprised, but when the palomino brought his mighty hooves back down to Earth Sam continued, urging Ace towards the hitching post.

Sam dismounted, loosened Ace's cinch and tied him to the rail even though she didn't need to, while Jen walked over.

"Isn't he amazing?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, he sure is," Sam said patting Ace on the shoulder before turning towards her best friend. "What's his name?"

"Wild Fire," Jen pronounced the name elegantly and carefully. "My dad knew a friend of a friend who insisted he'd be perfect for our breeding program. The previous owner just couldn't afford to keep him, but he let us have him for cheap."

"Wow," Sam breathed. Her gaze shifted back to pen which held the beautiful horse. Except now, there was someone else in the pen with the horse. Sam narrowed her eyes trying to see if it was anyone she recognized.

It was a male, she could make out that much, and so she could automatically rule out Dad because Gram had informed her this morning that he and Brynna had went to breakfast in Darton.

She looked closer. It wasn't Jen's Dad or Jake, so Sam didn't know who else it could be.

"Alright, I give up," Sam said. "Who's the one in there with the lead rope?" She asked Jen not moving her gaze from the pen.

"Oh, that's Josh Stevenson," Jen said as she and Sam walked closer. As they did Sam noticed the look of determination on his face but also his gentle eyes just below his reddish-orange hair tucked neatly under a black Stetson.

"Uh, Sam?" Jen snapped a finger in front of Sam's face.

"Oh, uh, what?" Sam asked shaking her head. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you were _alive_?" Jen pronounced the word 'alive' as if it was something Sam was incapable of.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam managed just as Josh walked over.

"Hey Josh," Jen said. "Josh this is my best friend Sam. Sam this is Josh, the original owner of Wild Fire."

Josh extended his hand and Sam shook it. "Nice to meet you," She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Josh replied. "It's so great to know Wild Fire's going to a good home. I'll be sad to see him go." He said.

Sam couldn't help but smile when she glanced at Jen and said, "Yep, he sure is going to a _great_ home!"

Just then Dad and Brynna pulled up in the Buick. They climbed out and walked over.

"Hey Sam," Dad said all at once a little too sweetly. He put his arm around Brynna and smiled a very unlike-Wyatt Forster smile.

Something around here is getting fishy Sam thought. She glanced around and then understood.

Jake Ely was riding Witch, and he was headed straight for them.


	2. Chapter 2 I don't believe this!

Phantom Stallion: Wild Fire

Chapter two – I don't believe this!

-I do not own any of the Phantom Stallion characters-

Jake rode up, dismounted, and walked over, before nodding, which meant hello. Sam shook her head, wondering why cowboys had to have such strange ways of communicating.

Dad nodded back, "Jake this is the mustang, Wild Fire, I had told you about earlier," he said gesturing towards the round pen.

Sam looked around incredulous.

"What? I don't believe this!" Sam blurted, "How come I'm always the last one to know things?" She demanded.

"Easy Brat," Jake said, calling Sam by her childhood nickname, that after all these years, Jake somehow thought was still funny.

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" Sam snapped. She was getting really annoyed with Jake being such a know-it-all.

"Sam," Dad said in a voice that told Sam to knock it off, "I would have told you before but I just recently found out myself, and the only reason Jake knows is because Jed and I, thought he could help train him. However," Dad paused to take a breath, "I thought you could help train him too, but…."

"But what?" Sam asked, knowing her Dad wouldn't answer for two reasons. One, was because of how she was acting and two, was because he was a cowboy, and cowboys, didn't talk much _at-all_. They just didn't. In fact, if Sam didn't know any better, she'd say that cowboys had a certain limit of words they could say in a day, and once they filled their quota, they just stopped talking.

Everyone was silent a moment as the situation became awkward.

It was Jen who finally broke the silence a few minutes later by introducing everyone to Josh.

Dad and Brynna were instantly polite, almost as if nothing had happened, but Sam and Jake both remained stubborn and silent.

Sam noticed Jake rub the back of his neck as he usually did when he was thinking, nervous, or embarrassed. Sam guessed it was one of the last two. She wouldn't be surprised if it was both though, because Jake was a pretty shy guy. Why wouldn't he be nervous around someone he hardly knew?

What _did_ surprise Sam how ever, was how weird Jake had been acting the last couple of weeks.

_**---Flash Back---**_

_Sam stood by her open locker at the end of the day. Jake walked up behind her._

"_Hey," he said, mostly to her back, which was facing him._

"_Hey," Sam said turning around and heaving her book-filled back pack onto her shoulder._

"_Uh, Sam... there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Jake stammered._

"_Yeah, what is it?" Sam asked, "Hurry, I've got to catch the bus," she added._

"_Uh... never mind..." Jake replied after a moment._

"_Um, okay then... see you tomorrow!" Sam said before darting off to catch the bus. _

_Jake just stood there._

_**---End Flash Back---**_

What Sam found strange is that that had happened 3 times! Jake knew darn well she took the bus home, he knew where she lived, and he knew her phone number! So why couldn't he find a different time to tell her?

Sam was still deeply in thought, puzzling this, when she noticed a hand was being waved in front of her face again.

"What?" She asked hoping she would quit zoning out sometime soon like before she got in trouble!

"I asked you if you wanted to go out riding with me tomorrow," Jen asked, "That is if your not too busy, or too lost in your own little world!" she added with a laugh.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, glad Jen wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah, I'll go riding with you tomorrow," Sam replied. "As long as I don't have to end up cleaning 'black beards closet' " She muttered to herself when she noticed neither Dad nor Brynna were around. Jen didn't seem to notice.

"Great! So I'll see you at about 11:00? War Drum Flats?" Jen asked.

"Yeah sounds good," Sam said stifling a yawn.

"Okay bye," Jen said.

"Bye," Sam said before walking towards Ace while yawning, yet again.

"Boy, I really need an afternoon nap," Sam said while tightening Ace's cinch strap. And when she got home, the first thing she did when she got in from un-tacking Ace, was fall asleep in her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile….

Jake was still riding Witch home.

Why does Sam have to act so….. so, weird? Jake asked himself when he couldn't think of a better word to use for weird.

**Maybe she's not acting weird, maybe you are! His conscience replied.**

What?!? Why would I be acting weird? I'm not acting weird…. Am I? Jake thought confused.

**His conscience laughed. Yes, you are acting weird, and don't tell me you don't know why either!**

Jake paused. The only thing I can think of weird about me is that I am talking to my conscience!!!

**You like Sam! You like Sam! You like Sam!**

What? No I do not!!!

**Then why are you so protective of her?**

Well because…. she's….. because I have to be!

**Ha! You like her! Admit it!**

I refuse to believe that! I do NOT like her!

**Riiiiight! Whatever!**

After that, Jake's conscience finally let him alone, but in the back of his mind, he just couldn't help but wonder if maybe his conscience was right…..


End file.
